¿Como te lo digo?
by PetitChatNoir
Summary: La mente de un estupido no se compara a lo que podra salir de su boca. El origen de un malentendido.
1. El Intercambio

_Bueno espero que les guste ya veran que tengo grandes faltas de ortografia y no tengo amplio vocabulario pero mi mente iba a colapsar ya que esta historia la tengo hace meses dando vueltas el mi cabeza. Esta sera una historia algo disparatada y me gustaria mucho que hagan reviews pero no sean crueles con mi forma de escribir y/u ortografía._

_Los personajes no son mios son de Ahsushi Ohkubo_

* * *

**El dia del INTERCAMBIO**

**_Un proyecto que cambia la actitud, desde el mas debil al mas fuerte_**

-Oye Soul ¿ya te preparaste?- preguntaba Maka a su guadaña cuando terminaba de leer una carta

-Jajaja la respuesta es muy obvia no lo crees- burlandose el alvino

-AAAAhhhhhh. (Pero mañana es uno de los dias mas importantes)- pensaba, desahogandose con un suspiro y doblando lo que parecia ser para ella un pedazo de papel inutil.

Y la verdad si lo era ya que el Shibusen se iniciaba el dia de Intercambio, aunque en si las lecciones que se daban eran un secreto muy guardado del Shibusen ya que no era un simple intercambio de alumnos de otros paises pero nadie sabia en de que se trataba lo unico conocido era que duraria ocho semanas y si el tecnico aprobaba subia sus estrellas.

...En el patio del Shibusen...

- Bueno, Bueno ya se habran preguntado en si de que se tratara esta actividad- moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro el prestigioso director -Cada maestro les explicara-

-Vengan- dijo el prof. Stein - Como ya se abran dado cuenta los maestros como Sid y yo podemos manipular todo tipo de armas desde un cuchillo hasta una tumba como Maka y Black Star se habran dado cuenta. En esta mision se les enseñara a usar cualquier arma; lo que tendran que hacer es intercambiar armas al azar con alumnos de esta y otras clases que quizas ni sabian que exitian, en las misiones extracurrilares usaran a sus nuevas armas o compañero asignado y al final pendra una prueba en la cual el que sobreviva podra ganar sus nuevas estrellas y los otros dias su arma sera la habitual- Dijo con su lentes iluminados y expresion maligna. Un aire de angustia sobrevolaba en el aula.

Todo comenzo..

-Kim... Hardvard; Ox... Yuki de la clase Luna menguante; Kilik tu arma sera... Soul; Death the kid... tuviste suerte tus armas son las chamanes Fire y Thunder; Black Star... bueno con lo desesperante que eres (_una sonrisa malisiosa se dibujo en Stein_) tu pareja sera Tamiko (_una gota de sudor se deramaba en el ceño de Black Star mientras que todos se volteaban a verlo con cara afligida y mandadolr pesames antisipados_) y no hay cambios de pareja por las dudas; haci continuo hasta; Maka tu arma es Takeshi (_Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Maka con caras homicidas y Soul solo pudo tragarse sus palabras_)

Maka aterrada se voltio hacia Tzubaki.

-Oye, Tsubaki, quien es Takeshi?- pregunto la rubia mientras Tsubaki rompia un lapiz por la mitad.

-No me jodas- dijo la hoja oscura mientras que el lapiz sufria la tortura de los diez hachazos descontrolados, Maka mas nerviosa.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto la tecnico con una risa temerosa.

La arma no respondio pero su mirada lo dijo todo (_Ya no hables o te MATO_). Mientras las pistolas gemelas se acercaron y Liz susurrando.

-No sabes quien es Takeshi Hayashi de la clase Luna nueva, el es la arma mas codiciada de todo el Shibusen y no solo por su forma de arma sino que tambien en forma humana (_Se notava que Liz tambien estaba interesada y no solo por que sacaba las babas de la boca_), hablando de Tsubaki es mejor que no le preguntes nada por el momento ya que por si tampoco sabes Tamiko tiene el mismo caracter e intereses que Black Star pero es una sadica y sufre unos cambios de temperamento y para ajuste de penas su tecnico sera Kenji Mutsu que es el tecnico de Takeshi, nadie lo conoce pero parece loco.

-Oye, Liz como sabes eso si hace poco que entraron al Shibusen- interrogando la ojijade

-Como no saberlo, todo rumor de aqui a sido escuchado por mis oidos jaja- Liz sonriendo malisiosamente que dio la idea que se sabia todos los rumores del instituto.

-Liz, Patty quien sera su compañero- Para cambiar el tema ya que parecia que Tsubaki estaba oyendo toda la conversacion (_y no solo que habia destrozado todos los libros con su filo_).

- Ahhh, es un chico de Italia que se fue de aqui por cuestiones familiares pero va a regrezar a terminar lo que empezo, no te parece fantastico no es un cobarde cualquiera- diciendo mientras se entremesclaba con un aura color rosa un tono angelical que nadie le conocia a Patty mientras la otra solo podia reirse -jaja esta bien guapo y tiene tu edad verdad Patty-

-Ya veo jeje, no te conocia ese tu lado Patty- le decia muy serio Death the Kid -pero que diablos le ocurre al idiota de Black Star (_Este se encontraba bajo la mesa temblando_)

-DONDE ESTA MI NUEVA PAREJA- entrando vehemente una chica de cabello pelirrojo -TENDRA QUE SER APTO PARA UNA ARMA TAN SORPRENDENTE QUE YO JAJAJAJA- -¿por qué no me contesta? snifsnif- -MIRA QUE TE MATO SI TE ENCUENTRO MALDITO BLACK STAR-

-shiiiii Maka no digas donde estoy- Saliendo entre la falda roja de la maestra -Mira que ahora si traes bragas no tan ñoñas como las del enfrentamiento con Sid-sensei

-MAKA-CHOP-(_dandole el mas jugoso y mas fuerte golpe con la enciclopedia del universo version larga de ella_) mientras que Soul, ni Death the kid creian lo que acababa de decir el peliazul. -MIRA TAMIKO QUIEN ESTA AQUI, TU COMPAÑERO-

-Con que aqui estabas que bien- con una alegria muy bella la arma

-¿este ejercicio comienza mañana, Profesor Stein?- pregunto Soul

-Si, Tamiko no debes estar aqui vete, y los demas vayan a su casa, descansen y preparence porque mañana sera un dia agitado- dijo acelerando a quinta la velocidad de su silla de ruedas para terminar rompiendose el craneo con el piso encerado.

Black Star estaba en posicion fetal con un dedo en la boca. Tsubaki segui con el exterminio de sus libros. Patty en las nubes pensando en su nuevo compañero. Maka intentando decifrar el enigma de Takeshi. Death pensando como quitar el nombre de los puños de Kilik con agua y jabon. Soul tratando de despertar a Black Star de su trauma. Y Liz la unica que todavia tenia rastro de inteligencia.

* * *

_En el otro episodio se titula ¿Que diablos pasa? Un encuentro no muy agradable entre armas y compañeros_


	2. Que diablos

_Eagle.D.Claw mira que diste un spoiler para mi historia tambien jajaja no te preocupes por el manga ya que ya casi lo termino y bueno gracias que me diste un insentivo para seguir escribiendo,y disculpen la tardansa tuve un problema y es temporada de examenes asi que solo terminan y acabare el fic, como siempre tiene faltas de ortografía. _

* * *

**¡Que diablos pasa!**

_ **Un encuentro no muy agradable entre armas y compañeros**_

TOCTOCTOC-Chrona, estas aqui?- preguntando el prof. Stein mientras abria suavemente la puerta.

-No te preocupes yo tambien estoy aqui- dijo Maka para relajarla ya que estaba sentada junto al Sr. Rincon y no tenia deseos de moverse.

-¿Qué necesitan?- interrogando la espadachina.

-Bueno, tu ya eres estudiante del Shibusen y tienes que hacer esta leccion obligatoriamente y ya asignamos a Ragnarok al estudiante Hero, pero el problema es que no sabemos como sacar a Ragnarok de tu cuerpo- dijo el Prof.

-JAJAJAJA, yo solo puedo salir cuando me plasca y este es el mejor momento ya puedo deshacerme de esta imbécil JAJAJA- Saliendo del cuerpo de la espadachina por medio de la nariz (lo cual fue muy desagradable) una especie de muñeco con piernas cortas y delgadas que terminaban en unos pies grandes a comparacion de sus piernas -JAJAJA ¡y creyeron que no podria salir!- exclamo la espada mientras Chrona se desmayaba por la falta de sangre que tenia.

-Necesitaremos un donante- dijo sin mayor preocupacion dijo el profesor.

-Yo lo doy- dijo Maka con alegria. Y para variar el profesor tenia una gran jeringa lo que hizo que Maka se pusiera nerviosa (Ya que desde cuando la gente guarda jeringas en sus bolas); todos estaban atentos a la respuesta de Chrona.

- Y que yo no existo, es muy riesgoso salir de su cuerpo y aun asi ni les importa aunque alla dejado un poco de sangre para que sobreviva esta perdedora- gruño la sangre negra haciendose la victima.

-Si, si te presentaremos a tu nuevo compañero, entra por favor Hero- Mientras le sacaba la sangre a Maka.

-Si- Obedientemente entro el desdichado.

-QUE QUE!! es lo mejor que me han dado si es un flacucho me hubiera con alguien como Maka o alguien fuerte pero esto es igual a esta debilucha- dijo la engreida arma.

-Miren quien habla si tu pareces una muñequita de porcelana- corespondiendole el insulto y agachandose para humillando aun mas a la espada (en ese momento Hero creyo que al ser tan pequeño no lo iba a dañar), esta se quedo callado hasta que se abalanzo contra de el, dandole una lecccion de buenos modales y enseñando quien es el jefe. Asi quedaron una media hora hasta que Chrona desperto preguntando - ¿quién sera mi nueva arma?-

-Lo sentimos pero Hero no tiene un arma asignada por lo que tendras a Excalibur- dijo en son de pena, el prof.

-Esta bien- Sonriendo jovialmente por primera vez la pelivioleta (todos voltearon a verla como que el mundo se iba a colapsar) Hero se le acerco y le dijo

-Oh angel mio donde estabas, donde has guardado esa sonrisa tan maravillosa- agarrando la mano de la espadachina.

-Alejate de ella y pelea como hombre- grito Ragnarok agarradolo y haciendole calzon chino.

-Chrona es hora que vengas con nosotros para mostrarte a tu nuevo compañero y dejaremos que estos dos se conoscan, pero ponte algo mejor ya que tendremos que escalar- dandose media vuelta el extraño profesor

-Ok y gracias por prestarme ropa Maka - algo sonrojada.

-No es nada pero apurate al profesor Stein no le gusta esperar-

...:ya en la cueva de La Eternidad:...

-Saca esa espada de la piedra, el sera tu compañero- dijo el estimado profesor

-No sera dificil sacarlo?, yo no tengo tanta fuerza para hacerlo... No se como lidear con esto...- dijo algo resignada

-Ya se desgasto el sello asi que cualquier debilucho podra sacarlo-

-Esta bien- sacando la espada con tal facilidad que solo la movio y cayo

-¿Quien sera el comenzara la nueva leyenda conmigo?- dijo Excalibur mientras se convertia

-Soy yo- levantando la mano

-Bueno para que seas mi compañera tendras que hacer esto -dandole un gran libro-Ahora escucha mi leyenda comenzo en el siglo XII; creo que fue en un dia de verano, cuando los rayos del sol caian con fuerza, no... Fue en el frio otoño...Por aquel entonces, yo era malvado que incluso me hice famoso entre la gente por ser tan malvado. Todos mis amigos eran gente malvada. Las mujeres mas hermosas se peleaban por mi no... Sin duda era verano. Era verano. Me acuerdo perfectamente yo era diferente de como soy ahora, era un hombre agudo y afilado como un cuchillo. Sin embargo sin saber por que, me sentia elegante todo el mundo me lo decia, y aun a dia de hoy siguen diciendomelo. Habiendo dicho esto, en esa epoca seguramente no me lo decian, pero poco a poco empezaron a decirmelo. Fue inesperadamente cortes. Ahora que pienso en ello, seguramente me sentia elegante como resultado, me converti en alguien increible. Hoy en dia sigo siendo increible, pero, no obstante, era malvado. un dia de invierno, cuando todo era elegante... ¿Qué paso? ¡donde estan los demas! pregunto por el hecho de estar solo con Chrona

-Me dijeron que esperara aqui y te conociera y tendras que ir conmigo al Shibusen mañana pero sigue esta interesante- con una sonrisa de la espadachina

Unas lagrimas hicieron recorrer la mejilla de la extraña arma - ¿Porque Dios no te trajo antes? ahora no necesitas esto- arrebatando el libro que acababa de comenzar a leer -Tu eres la elegida para portarme-

...:En las calles de Death City:...

-Casa 103, casa 104, casa 105 aqui es- dijeron juntos Maka y Soul cuando se encontraban en frente de la mansion de los Hayashi.

-Aqui te dejo- dandose media vuelta para irse el peliblanco

-Bueno gracias- mientras tocaba la puerta -¿sera que no hay nadie?- dijo desanimada, pero en ese momento se abrio y salio un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ambar.

-Oye, tu eres Maka-

-S...Si- contesto rapidamente con nerviosismo en su voz

-Oh gracias a Dios, me dijeron que eras una ñoña, una rata de biblioteca sin gracia, ni cuerpo-dijo muy impresionado

-Te lo dijo Black Star Ehh- dijo con una voz macabra y con puño levantado -Me las va a pagar-

-no fue Soul- (diciendo esto ella comenzo a sacar llamas de su cuerpo) -oye estas bien-

-Si, perfectamente- diciendolo sarcasticamente.

-Bueno, pasa adelante por favor- dijo muy respetuoso.

-Que clase de arma eres?- pregunto la rubia intentando encontrar un tema.

-Bueno vengo de un legado de armas medievales en el cual uno hereda la forma de arma de los parientes pero yo simplemente puedo convertir en una maza de tres bolas y en una daga doble- convirtiendose en cada una.

-Es magnifico- volteando a ver hacia el, se percato la hora por el reloj que habia atras de el -Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, hoy tengo que preparar la cena- Salio corriendo de la casa mientras el ojiambar solo podia verla salir.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto un chico de pelo con extraño color de pelo (verde olivo al igual que sus ojos).

-Mi nueva compañera, Maka- dijo con una mirada malisiosa

-Pero no es muy de tu estilo, ten cuidado que ella tiene un caracter muy fuerte- intentando persuadirlo

-Siempre hay que probar nuevos horizontes y no como tu que no pruebas ni uno, Kenji, y por lo que veo no habra problemas con Soul.- susurro el castaño mientras aflojaba su corbata -Oye como te fue con tu nueva arma-

Un escalofrio se hizo visible en todo su cuerpo -Bueno es muy agradable pero no hay que hablarle acerca de Black Star-

Maka en cambio preparando la cena a velocidad de la luz ya que Soul se le habia ocurrido invitar a Kilik a comer. Se entro a su cuarto para buscar su libro de recetas, mientras lo buscaba encontro la carta -Estupida, como crees en esas cosas- solo pudo pronunciar estas palabras y solto una lagrima casi impredecible la cual seco lo mas rapido posible y siguio con la busqueda.

...:En casa de Death the kid y las hermanas Thompson:...

-Ponganse de esta posicion y tu Fire muevete a la derecha y Thunder a la derecha, perfecto- haciendo una coreografia con las chamanes (mientras le salian estrellitas en los ojos por el afan de su simetria pero no era el unico con esa mirada)

-Haci que eres de Italia, Aldo, por que te fuiste?- decia Patty con mucha seriedad (Lo que hacia que Liz se ahogara con su propia risa)

-Bueno mi querido padre murio haci que tuve que ocuparme de mi madre y mis diez hermanos asi como la compaЯia de la famila- aclaro mientras se quitaba la gorra y lentes que llevaba dejando ver su pelo negro. Patty se acerco con los ojos muy abiertos hasta casi topar con su rostro y exclamo

-¡Mira hermana mira esta ciego!- al ver que su pupila era blanca y su iris totalmente negra (haciendo presente su tarada personalidad)

-Paaaaaaaaaaaatty- grito la mayor tapandole la boca a la otra. -¡Lo siento!-

-Jajajaja no te preocupes- se hizo evidente que tenia un buen sentido del humor y asi se comenzo una larga platica.

* * *

_El siguiente capitulo se titula La llamada. Solo Dios sabe por que hace estas cosa; esta es la continuacion _


	3. la Llamada

_holazz! aquí les dejo con el 3 cap. y dandome cuenta que no tengo muchos lectores todavía pero lo terminare cueste lo que cueste (salud, buenas notas, dinero, amor...) y bueno aqui tratando de mejorar la orto y por favor hay ponen sus reviews y aquí agradeciendole a la MaJo que me esta apoyando aunque no dejes reviews ni tengas cuenta te agradezco tu apoyo.(una ola majo)_

* * *

**La Llamada**

**_Solo Dios sabe por que hace estas cosas_**

_-_Bajate de hay Black Star!!- gritaba a todo pulmón Tamiko mientras que Black Star se encontraba arriba de un árbol.

-Bajare hasta que dejes de apuntarme con ese tu maldito cañon loca maniática- le dijo en tono imperativo lo que hizo que esta bajara el arma después de haber dejado al pobre arbol sin hojas. -Ya deja de comportarte como una niñata, lo de nuestros padres ya es agua pasada- esta declaración hizo que Tameki explotara de furia literalmente saco los dos cañones y comenzo a disparar, sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando.

...:En el Shibusen:...

-Cuando sera que dejen de pelear estos chicos? y después de haber compartido tanto-dijo desesperado Shinigami-sama mientras atendía otra llamada -Que onda?-

Hola, Shinigami-sama- dijo la vos de una señorita

-Que suerte que has llamado te puedo pedir un favor- dijo el Shinigami

-Con gusto. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Disculpa el inconveniente que te causo pero como sabes de antemano comenzamos con el Intercambio y necesitamosmas personal nos podrías dar una mano-

-Claro, Shinigami-sama, ¡Con gusto llego mañana!- exclamo

-¿Cómo que mañana?- le cuestiono Shinigami moviendo la cabeza a un lado

-Es por eso que lo he llamado, iba a llegar de visita al Shibusen pero ahora es por trabajo jajaja- se burlaba la señorita

-Muchas gracias nos veremos mañana...-antes de terminar la oración ella ya había colgado.

...:En casa de Tsubaki y Black Star:...

-Eh llegado- tirándose al sillón por lo exhausto que se encontraba después de haber escapado de su persecución, pero al no escuchar ni una sola respuesta de su fiel compañera. Decidió internarse a su cuarto -Tsubaki no me digas que aun sigues molesta-

Ella solo se resigno a verlo fríamente para después decirle -no confías en tu arma o ¿que?- Se encontraba muy molesta por el hecho que Tamiko le contara sobre su pasada relación de Black Star sus ultimas palabras - y fuimos mas que amigos- le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Oye Tsubaki no me digas que estas celosa- mientras comía unas cuantas galletas. Esta solo se sobresalto sin decir nada, si darse cuenta que todos sus movientos eran vigilados por el ninja.

-Bueno como sabrás mis padres murieron a manos del shibusen, pero lo que no sabes es que las personas que combatieron contra ellos fueron los padres de Tamiko, los cuales fueron gravemente heridos por lo cual el Shibusen también acogió a Tamiko en nuestra estadía nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero antes de entrar al Shibusen como alumnos el Shinigami nos conto la historia y ella termino odiandome, todavía me pregunto si fue quizás por que dije que mis papás fueron tan fuertes que acabaron con los de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... pero bueno eso es lo que sucedió- termino sobandose la panza que le habia crecido por tantas golosinas.

-Lo siento...- dijo Tsubaki en ese momento se sintió como escoria por no haber confiado en su compañero hacerle contar su pasado sabiendo que a el no le agradaba y por creer las palabras de una cualquiera, pero se preguntaba el por que ella le dijo eso si odiaba a Black Star. -Lo siento... Confiare siempre en ti- le susurro en el oido para despues ir a relajarse en un baño dejandolo solo con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

...:En el apartamento de Soul y Maka:...

-Ya es hora de irme, gracias la comida estuvo deliciosa, Maka- se dependió Kilik.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que se rompió cuando Maka cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, Soul solo pudo tragar su saliva y encojerse en sus hombros ya sabia que hiba a pasar algo malo pero esta solo dejo su libro en la mesita y a su vez agarro una bolsa de papalinas.

-Oye Soul ¿crees que yo soy una ñoña sin gracia?- dijo esta volteandose viéndolo muy seriamente mientras agarraba una a una las papas.

-Jajajaja a que viene esto- dijo el alvino desparramándose en risas.

-No nada es que tu no eres lo bastante guay- dijo volteandose para verla television, este comentario le cayo en la punta del hígado a Soul pero al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ella le siguio con el juego.

-Si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner como ballena-

-Yo se que quieres- moviéndole la bolsa enfrente de su cara en ese acto Soul le arrebato rápidamente la bolsa de las manos y agarrando varias .

-Devuelvemelas jaja No eres lo bastante guay como para comerlas jajaja- mientras intentaba alcanzarlas.

-tsk.. Ya te dije que si comes tsk... mas te pondras como ballena- dijo cuando masticaba varias papas.

-Bueno ahora te las terminas, ya es hora de acostarnos- sacándole la legua y riéndose mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-Siempre con la misma historia "ya es hora de acostarnos"- susurro el alvino. Limpio la mesa y vio un poco de television. -Ya es hora- Entrando a la habitación de su compañera -Como siempre estudiando mas de la cuenta, eh Maka- al verla sobre el escritorio durmiendo se agacho quedando a la altura de la cara de su amiga-para tu primera pregunta yo pienso que eres una ñoña pero... La más divertida y interesante que conosco- la agarro para posarla en la cama y acomodarla delicadamente. Se sentó un rato para observarla hasta que un chasquido interrumpió el silencio -Black Star- comenzo a husmear en las gabetas - Sera cierto, Maka ya no usa las mismas bragas blancas... lo encontré- la sonrisa que tenia fue desapareciendo -Si estas son las aburridas y blancas de siempre pero...¿Que es esto?- jalando un elástico muy delgado al parecer -Por el Shinigami-sama este es el paraíso de los encajes y colores mas sexy de la historia... y me dijeron que no existía jajaja- dijo como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro -¿por qué Shinigami dejaste escondido esto por tanto?- ya queria llorar de la emoción parecía que se encontraba en un trance (donde el era pirata barba negra)

-acc umm- alguien acomodandose la garganta

-Blair ya deja de molestar hoy hice un descubrimiento muy importante-

-¿Qué clase de descrubrimiento? que solo conocia el Shinigami eh Soul- estas palabras, este tono de voz, esta no es Blair!! pensó rápidamente Soul mientras solo se dedicaba a respirar

-Idiotaaa- Sacándolo de un puñetazo por la ventana acto que dio lugar a un grito, alarmas y gente gritando.

* * *

_Bueno gracias a la gente que lee este fic yo se que no es tan bueno como otros pero sigo con mi mente positiva y todos los reviews son agradesidos._

_El próximo cap. se titula Spirit Idiota. Mujer mas extraña no pudo haber estado antes en el Shibusen_


	4. Spirit Idiota

_hi!!! bueno si solo querrían que se alargaran las historias me lo hubieran pedido y les cuento que si quieren algo solo pidanlo pero ay me cuentan si la historia no pierde su chiste please -.-U disculpen la demora me fui de viaje a l__ugar mas seco del planeta -3- (creo que exajeras) y no pude hacer nada. y gracias a todos mis fans ( egocéntrica ) son bromas este fic va dedicado a unas escritoras fantásticas SUIGIN_WALKER y ALKIMISTA PAULA ELRIC *clap clap clap* _

_

* * *

_

**Spirit Idiota**

_**Mujer mas extraña no pudo haber estado antes en el Shibusen**_

-Buenos dias- muy alegre decia Maka al ver a Soul desayunando un par de huevos revueltos sosteniendo una bolsa alverjas sobre su ojo derecho.

-¿Buenos? que tienen de buenos- Dando a conocer su nuevo ojo morado "Que diablos le pasa a esta si ayer descubrí con mis propios ojos su secreto" se dijo así mismo. -Y que pasa por que el cambio- al verla con unos pantalones negros de cintura baja que a la vez le tallaban muy bien, una blusa gris con la mascara del shinigami bordada en negro en las mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo y su cabello suelto "que bien se ve" pensaba el alvino mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Cambio de look ¿te gusta? es para los pervertidos que revisan cosas ajenas y traten de levantarme la falda- al decir esto el solo se volteo ya que su color de piel había cambiado totalmente.

-Oye con lo de ayer...-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que ella lo había agarrado con una sola mano y levantado del suelo. -Si dices algo sobre lo que viste ten por seguro que te matare - lo dijo con tal seriedad que este solo pudo caer al suelo petrificado - Y si los vecinos pregunta solo te invetas algo como que hubo un problema pre-marital o cualquier cosa que creas necesario pero si dices algo ya sabes que te sucedera- clavando con un fuerza extrema un cuchillo de mantequilla en la mesa.

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo volteandose y sonriendo la tecnico.

-que miedo-

...:::En el Shibusen:::...

Hoy las afueras del Shibusen se encontraban llenas todos esperando la siguiente orden del Shinigami-sama.

-Hola Maka te ves bien- le dijo Takeshi al verla pero siguio con la platica sostenida con Kenji, Soul se remediaba en seguir con su camino hasta llegar junto a Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¿Qué te paso Soul? te metiste en alguna pelea sin avisarme- al ver el ojo morado de este.

-Tuve un problema que no pude solucionar hablando- le contesto al sentir la fuerte mirada que le clavaba su amiga por un lado del grupo.

-Asi has sido siempre Soul, tratando de ganar y proteger a los que quieres a toda costa, no viejo amigo- dijo una voz que se le hacia conosida a Soul.

-Nunca me imagine que el chico de Italia ibas a ser tu Aldo- dijo Soul dandose la vuelta.

-Ven aqui amigo del alma- le dijo dandole un muy fraternal abrazo.

-¿Quién es el?- se preguntaban todos

-Soy Aldo Minetti, el actual compañero de las hermanas Thompson y para decir verdad ¿donde estaran ellas?- Volteando a ver a todas partes - Y ¿Quién eres tu?- al ver a Maka con una mirada seductora.

"Hoy es el dia de enamorarse de maka" penso Soul con ironia

-Hola yo soy Maka Alban gusto en conocerte, compañera de Soul y actualmente trabajando con Takeshi- dijo a la vez estirando el brazo para saludarlo

-que guapo es parece un poco a Zack Efron pero con esos ojos mmm la cosa cambia- se encontraban susurrando unas chavas.

-Aldo con que aqui estabas no te habiamos reconocido sin tu traje, ni por el hecho de la aglomeracion de chicas alrededor tuyo- dijo Liz un poco exhausta jalando a Patty que aun se encontraba luchando contra la multitud para poder pasar. -Oye ¿Por que no traes tu traje formal?- dijo Patty al verlo con una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones rasgados y botas militares pero con los mismos lentes de la otra vez.

-Este es mi verdadero yo- contesto muy orgulloso.

-Como siempre un rockero no deja lo que es- pegandole en la espalda el alvino.

-¿De donde se conocen?- gritaron, todos necesitaban una explicasion.

-Bueno es una historia larga pero se los resumire. Como sabran yo soy de Italia, el es de Inglaterra; los dos venimos de familias muy bien acomodadas, nuestros padres siempre fueron amigos y un dia cuando teniamos diez años nos juntaron en un internado privado en Noruega de esos donde solo existen preppies o fresitas como quieran, pero lo unico que hisimos hay de provechoso fue quedarnos en detension todos los dias hasta que nos expulsaron y nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Y hablando de obligaciones Soul nunca te pregunte como te dejaron venir al Shibusen-

-Eso es una historia que no tiene lugar aqui asi que no lo dire- dijo Soul muy enojado.

-Ahora lo dices- dijeron Black Star y Maka juntos- (primera vez que se ponian de acuerdo en algo)

FLAAASH (paso un jet)

-Que diablos fue eso?!?- dijeron en son.

-Ya es hora de que comiense la diversion- mientras se abrochava el paracaidas para despues tirarse del avion

-Miren ese loco se acaba de tirar de ese avion- gritaron las mujeres que estavan al rededor del grupo tomandole fotos a Aldo.

-Creo que es del nuevo personal que mi papa contrato- dijo Kid acercandose hacia los demas junto con las chamanes y Kilik.

-AQUI NADIE LE ROBARA ESCENA AL GRAN BLACK STAR jajaja- mientras escalaba una de las torres del edificio para lanzarce para emboscar al joven.

"Si salta de esa forma solo conseguira sacarse los sesos contra el suelo lo tendre que cojer rapidamente en los siguientes tres segundos antes de abrir el paracaidas" penso rapidamente el paracaidista y lo agarro justo de los brazos - Mira lo que voy hacer es lanzarte hacia la pileta de enmedio de la entrada procura hacer dos giros en el aire para un buen impulso solo ¡Dos!- y asi lo hizo hasta que:

-NADIE IMPEDIRA QUE EL GRAN BLACK STAR NO DE UN BUEN ESPECTACULO, ESTO VA PARA MIS FANS- todos estaban atentos en lo que haria el peliazul comenzo un conteo de las vueltas que hacia - Uno, dos, tres- "pum, crack, aahhh, pum" (en la tercera vuelta se pego contra el pilar para despues quebrarla, hacer que Kid gritara por la simetria y caer al suelo).

-BLAAAACK STAAAR- grito Tsubaki al ver la estupides que habia hecho su compañero e ir a auxiliarlo.

-Yuuuuju!! Con que tu eres Black Star me lo suponia "un idiota con el ego de un Dios" no me digas que no te divertiste- dijo en ese momento todos volteaban a ver quien era. -Mejor me quito esto- quitandose el traje de paracaidista y mostrando una silueta femenina de cabellos rubios sueltos que le llegaban hasta la cadera, dentro de un conjunto azul marino de falda, saco y blusa blanca.

-Oye estas loca- gritaron la mujeres cuando se formo circulo de chicos, alrededor de ella y no podian faltar Soul ni mucho menos la Deathscyte en primera fila.

-Oh, Shinigami os acaba de enviar un hermoso angel desde el cielo- grito la Deathscyte agarrandole la pierna y esta solo sonrio, levantando un mano a la altura del rostro. -Ya se que te acabas de enamorar de mi, fundamos estos sentimientos en uno solo oh angel mio-

-Spirit- hizo crujir su cuello en forma de amenaza pero cuando el se dio cuenta se encontraba en el aire debido a que la señorita lo habia levantado de una patada, la voltio a ver y ella empuño su mano

-¡¡¡VIENTO DIVINO!!!, ¡golpe del fenix!- grito ella enviado a de un solo puñetazo al pelirojo y haciendolo rebotar contra la pared mientras esta se quitaba el saco y todos los aglomerados hisieron la rueda mas ancha para que todos pudieran ver la pelea. Spirit solo levanto la cabeza para ver mejor a su atacante

-otra vez una feminista pero hay algo que me parece conocido- dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de una niña y unas imagenes pasadas

_¡DIVINE BREATH! ¡golpe de pegaso! ya deja de molestar asi Spirit-kun o sino te mato con el viento divino nivel tres o sea el kamikaze y ya viste que con ese no te necesito para poder ganar en batalla_

Se levanto rapidamente y se restrego los ojos.

-¡¡¡KAMIKAZE!!! ¡golpe del dragon!- le lanzo varias patadas enviandolo al aire y saltando junto a el para despues desde arriba lanzarle la patada final.

-¡Mama!- dijo una chica entre la multitud

-¿Quien dijo esa horrenda palabra?- dijo Spirit (parecia que no le importaba que ella lo estubiera matando) interrumpiendo la pelea volteando a ver hacia las personas "de donde vinieron esas palabras... ¡La encontre!" al ver como una chica de blusa gris movia el brazo de lado a otro y la otra solo estiraba los brazos para darle un abrazo "pero quien es ella" tratando de visualizar -Maaaakaaaaa...!- voltando usando los escalofrios de impulso, el sudor frio se hizo presente para despues tartamudear secamente -Kaa..Kaam....Kami..?-

-I-DI-O-TA no puedo creer que te cueste tanto recordar quien soy- se burlo ella

-¡¡¡MAAAKAAA....!!!! SU HIJA- gritaron todos y comenzaron a voltear viendo a las dos buscando las similitudes empesaron -Maka- -Kami- -Maka- -Kami- pero a la segunda vez que voltearon a ver a Kami sin sus lentes de sol, su cara era identica a la de Maka -Ooooh- en coro

-Spirit creiste que despues de dejarte me hiba a combertir en una mujerzuela que come helado todas las noches viendo su telenovela preferida-

-Bueno la verdad pense en algo muy parecido pero crei que engordarias- dijo juntando sus dedos indices como niño bueno

-Spirit adivina que... Ahora soy billonaria por ser la editora en jefe de Deathcity-times, creadora del death-pod y el death-phone, y gerente de los Deathmarts- se burlaba

-Oye Kami te puedo hacer la ultima pregunta-

-Claro idiota ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿porque todos tus productos tienen el nombre Death?- "eh maldita tribilingue con memoria fotografica"

-No pense que fueras tan tarrado para esto es por nuestro querido Shinigami o crees en algo tan estupido como New York times, i-pod, i-phone o quizas Wallmart eso seria patetico jajaja esperemos que dice el shinigami cuando le diga que no quieres honrarlo- se burlo un momento -Vamonos Maka dejemos aqui a tu papa llorando como un bebe haciendo sus estupidas preguntas y dejame conocer a tus amigos-

-No digas que es mi padre- refunfuñando

-Okidoki-

-Hola- se acerco a todos los del grupo -¿Qué tal Aldo como va todo?

-Bien y como has estado?

-YA SE CONOSIAN???-

-si es un gran inversionista-

-Con que tu eras la mamá de un ser tan marravilloso- agarrandole las manos a Kami -dejeme casarme con su hija-

-Que? que?!?!

* * *

_proximo capitulo titulado Competencia. Si el puede todos podemos_


	5. Competencia

_que ondazzz!!! aqui dandoles la dosis de ¿como te lo digo? pues ahora que pasara Kami aceptara ya lo sabremos en este episodio chan chan chanana chanana (deja de tarrariar la cancion de mision imposible) gomene. _

_

* * *

_

**La Competencia**

**_Si el puede todos podemos_**

-que has dicho!!?!!- griataron todos en especial Maka y Spirit

-etto.... mi hija todavia no tiene edad...- dijo Kami con nerviosismo en su voz, Maka se encontraba petrificada tirada en el suelo.

-eso no importa nos casaremos despues de terminar los estudios- siguio con mas energia Aldo

-pero aunque seamos japoneses yo estoy en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, eso seria decision de Maka- mientras que Maka se restablecia, un circulo de chicos se amontonaron

-Oye si haci es la mama de maka, solo imaginese a Maka en un par de años-susurraron

-si, si Maka te adoro, te amo- estubieron gritando unos y otros cuantos estaban callados como Soul. Mientras tanto Maka se desmayo nuevamente y para la sorpresa de todos el que la recojio fue la Deathscythe pateando a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino para dejarla descanzar al lado de su grupo.

-Espera Spirit- dijo kami tratando de alcanzarlo pero se encontraba nadando en un mar de muchachos desesperados en casarse con su hija "Ya Se Que Hacer!!" -Lo siento Maka-dijo con voz baja para despues gritar - COMPETENCIA!! El que gane se podra casar con ella-

-queeee!!!- grito de nuevo maka para regresar a un estado de coma

-Que clase de competencia?- cuestionaron

-etto... "por que no lo pense antes?"-penso mientras halaba su blusa con los dientes y lloraba "quizas con eso nadie gane" -el que gane mas almas y pueda conquistar el corazon de Makita ganara- "eso sera imposible wajajaja" ideo.

-Me retiro- dijeron unos cuantos y asi Kami pudo salir a la superficie -uuuuff pense que moriria asfixiada- paso un tiempo en donde los muchachos discutian lo que harian para conquistar a Maka. En ese momento llego el Shinigami.

-Kami que te paso?- le pregunto el shinigami al ver el estado de la tecnico con la blusa rasgada, cabello alborotado y al parecer muy fatigada.

-No es nada de que preocuparse shinigami-sama, por favor de las ordenes que han de cumplir los alumnos- dijo intentando respirar

-ok... Estudiantes, tendran que ir a diferetes partes del mundo, la mision sera encontra un nuevo tipo de huevos kishin, LOS LLAMADOS WICCA, son una clase de kishin que se tranforman en su punto mas alto en brujas por indicio de la locura, vayan al pizarron y escojan la mision que mas sea de su agrado. Comenzaran pasado ma?na- dijo con mucha seriedad pero en ese momento cambio el tono de voz -y recuerden mañana es el festival de tanabata, hay traen sus yukatas jojojo-

...:::frente al pizarron de trabajos extriculares:::...

-Estas bien Maka no te sientes mal- dijo muy preocupado Takenshi

-Si, si gracias por ayudarme a ir a la enfermeria eres un gran amigo Takenshi- le correspodio mientras sonreia con una mirada algo preocupada.

-No gracias a ti eres una gran compañera "Ja, ja me la estoy ganando sere yo el que gane wajaja- pensaba el arma medieval.

-Ok- maka se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos "uff pense que mi mama queria que me casara pero la entiendo"

-Maka escoje cual tarea tendremos que cumplir- dijo Takenshi

-mmm... Este se necesita persepcion de almas, "Wicca Ostara", Puerto Rico; que te parece- le explico la rubia

"Pasar dos dias en Puerto Rico, con Maka, seria muy prometedor" Es fantastico- respondio pero con ideas maliciosas en la mente.

-Hola- se acercaron Chrona y Excalibur con mucha felicidad y por otro Hero y Ragnaroc, Hero parecia torturado.

-Hola que tal como les...-

-Callate- dijo Excalibur -Oye no los conosco de algun lado- refiriendose a Hero y Ragnaroc

-Fui tu compañero- frunciendo el ceño

-Ja yo conecer a alguien como tu ni loco- dijo la sangre negra

-Baka. Por casualidad ¿no te llamas Ragnaroc?-

-Si- dandose vuelta

-Hermano no me reconoses mamá estuvo preocupada todos estos años despues que te secuestrara esa bruja- le habia salido varias lagrimas

--Hermano dame un abrazo-- los dos se pusieron a llorrar

-Mira querida nuestras armas son hermanas eso a de tener un significado divino-dijo Hero tomandole la mano

-Mejor vayamonos no tenemos lugar aqui- le susurro Takeshi a Maka

-Bueno ya sabemos que mision tenemos haci que nos toca perfeccionar nuestra resonancia de almas- reflexiono seriamente Maka

-ok, vayamos al patio- jalandola y corriendo "tendre un tiempo a solas con Maka" pensaba mordiendose los labios.

...::en el patio::...

-Pues empecemos, ¿listo?- dijo la tecnico sosteniendo la maza

-listo-

--RESONANCIA DE ALMAS-- dijeron en unisolo. Las bolas comenzaban a perder su forma natural a pasar a tener forma de dos estrellas con picos largos y se alargaron el baston y las cadenas pero no duro mucho.

-Lo siento no puedo- Maka se encontraba exhausta -no puedo concentrarme-

-Esta bien si te doy palabras de aliento- dijo erroneamente la arma medieval

-jejeje "sera tan estupido pero quizas funcione si me siento comoda"- penso ella

-Eres fuerte no dejes que te confundan, yo creo en ti-

-"La verdad no me siento comoda"¿por que no pruebas esto?- dandole un pedazo de papel

-Okay¿?- dijo con algo de duda levantando una ceja comenzo a leer en voz alta -Ere una cabezota, ñoña, ratona de bibloteca y.... ¿y tienes los tobillos gordos?-

-uff, ya tengo algo de energia- se levanto y este se convirtio en la daga doble.

--RESONANCIA DE ALMAS-- la daga comenzo a deformar sus cuchillas dando la impresion que era una llama hasta que se detubo dando a conocer unas cuchillas onduladas con un filo extraordinario. "El poder de unas palabras" se dijeron a si mismos.

-Uff mejor descansemos por hoy y practicamos mañana en la mañana- le dijo la rubia

...::En el apartamento de Soul y Maka::...

-Lo siento mucho hija, lo siento dejame remediarlo, ¿sabes que dia es mañana?- Le dijo Kami a Maka que se encontraba resentida

-Si lo se el Festival de Tabanata- le respondio

-Mal, pero lo descubriras mas tarde, pero te compre esto- sacando una gran caja -Lo abres mañana, ok-

-Oye mamá ¿donde te quedaras a dormir?- se sentia un remordimiento sabia que todo era culpa de Aldo

-etto... No se quizas en el Hilton aunque sea un asco-

-Pues si no te gusta ¿por que no te quedas aqui?-

-¿No sera inconveniente para Soul?-

-Pues ahora que Blair se ah ido el aceptaria dormir hasta con un tiburon- lo dijo con mirada malisiosa

-Hai-

* * *

_otro cap Mas Enamorados. Una fiesta que se tornara peligrosa_


	6. El Festival

_Hola gente!!! Yo se que ya no quieren saber nada de este fic pero aunq me maten a pedradas lo seguire subiendo XD bueno en el fic pasado estaba escrito que este se llamaria mas enamorados peeerooo creo que mejor lo cambio XD espero q sea de su agrado y si no les gusta pues dejen un review y quejense!!! los estare esperando con ansias n.n _

_P.D: ¿existe relleno en los fics? xq para mi este es relleno y el mas largo de todos _

* * *

**El festival**

_**Una fiesta que se tornara tormentosa**_

Riiiing...- La alarma estaba sonando intensamente sin parar ni por piedad de Maka quien se encontraba sumergida en un sueño, al parecer uno bueno. Maka por antojo de seguir dentro de sus fantasías trataba de buscar la molesta alarma solo con la mano para apagarla, "Bingo ", pensó al jalar la alarma -¿Qué es esto? -Para su sorpresa no era ese productor de bullicio sino que una pequeña caja.

-Mierda!!! ¿Qué día es hoy?- grito saliéndose de sus sabanas y dejando la alarma todavía sonando, reviso su calendario 7 de Julio "¡No puedo ser mas idiota! Se me olvidaba hoy es el Tanabata". Saco la cabeza por la ventana, todas las calles de Deathcity se encontraba inundadas de adornos de papel y en las puertas de los complejos se encontraban varias masetas con plantas de bambú decoradas con Tanzakus; un paisaje como ese era impresionante, tantos colores, no se podía imaginar todo lo había sucedido el precedido día. Salió de su cuarto, casi daba el primer paso pero algo la dejo petrificada...

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKA!!!- gritaron todos se encontraban en la sala.

Cuando escucho la voz de sus amigos la rubia dando una media vuelta y cerrando de un golpe la puerta, al entrar a la habitación se desplomo en la puerta se dijo así misma con una sonrisa "Y hoy tengo que pagar la renta o si no nos sacan, que voy hacer" Maka se encontraba estresada parecía que no quería saber nada sobre el tema de su cumpleaños; mientras tanto en la sala los amigos más cercanos se hallaban platicando.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a esta?- refunfuño Black Star.

-Maka siempre olvida que hoy es su cumpleaños, es algo así como una tradición- dijo Kami tomando un poco de té mientras que los demás la miraban con duda -Verán cuando ella cumplió los seis o siete años. El maldito de Spirit no llegaba a casa, Maka se preocupo tanto que salió en su búsqueda, pero adivinen donde estaba- voltio a ver a las amistades de su hija, todos bajaban la mirada sabían que como siempre estaría en un bar –Ese día no le creí y pensé que por su angustia había visto alguien parecido a Spirit con su pareja pero al ver lo borracho que estaba al llegar a casa arme una pelea sin darme cuenta que ella se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando cada maldita palabra- concluyo con la mirada baja.

-Es de esas cosas que borras de la mente porque algo malo sucedió – dijo Patty

-Si Patty se llaman lagunas mentales- le respondió Liz sobándole la cabeza a su hermana.

…::Regresamos al cuarto de Maka::…

-Está bien tengo el dinero, solo salto por la ventana y se lo doy a Charlie- pensó mientras salía por la ventana "parece una idea suicida ya que estoy en cuarto piso pero tengo que pagar ya que si no me sacan tendré que los pagar intereses y eso no está para nada bien, ¿Qué es eso?" viendo la caja que había dejado tirada junto al despertador, la cual estaba decorada con una moña verde.

-¿Un anillo?- se dijo al ver el contenido de la caja un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra "creo que hay una historia sobre esto, pero no tiene tarjeta, ¿quién me lo habrá enviado?" poniéndoselo "Sera mejor que baje ya a pagar" Saltando del edificio.

-Oh mi querida Julieta escapemos de este mundo si eso es lo que deseas. Ahora no tendrás miedo tu caballero esta aquí - mientras que Aldo la atrapaba en el aire.

-Aaaaldoo!!- mientras se le erizaba la piel. –Maka-chooop!!- dejo a Aldo sin conocimiento para entrar nuevamente al complejo.

-Buenos días Charlie-tocando la puerta

-¿Has venido a pagar?- entre abriendo la puerta con el numero uno encima de ella, solo se podía ver la mano del encargado.

-Si- dándole el dinero y saliendo rápidamente pisando a Aldo antes de que este se levantara.

…::En la sala::…

-Les traje regalos- dijo Kami con una sonrisa y sacando un montón de cajas –Espero que les gusten aquí tienen uno para cada uno-

-Que monada, si son yukatas- dijo Liz sacando el contenido–Muchas gracias Kami-sensei-

-Ahí los usan- dando su cara más macabra a todos pero cambio de expresión y cabizbaja les dijo –Pero solo espero que Maka se ponga uno-

-puff jajaja, Maka con algo así, jajaja, buena broma Kami pero no crees que es imposible, jajaja- comenzó a descojonarse entre risas Soul.

-Si lo ha sido toda la vida, nunca le ha gustado usarlos- estaba muy desanimada pero en ese momento Liz interrumpió.

-Pues como agradecimiento por darnos estos lindísimos trajes hare que Maka lo use- levantando un puño y viendo hacia el vacio.

-¿Cómo crees que podrás hacer eso?- dijo Kami con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

-Tengo mis métodos- haciendo crujir su cuello, ante esto una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Kami –Te aseguro q todo saldrá bien si ella no se opone-

-Oki doki! se las dejo en sus manos, disculpen por irme tan rápido pero tengo que arreglar la decoración de la fiesta y los viajes para mañana en el Shibusen, byeee- muy felizmente salía del apartamento sin saber lo que Liz tenía preparado para Maka.

-¡Y nosotros que hacemos!- pregunto Black Star

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta- dijo Soul poniéndose la chaqueta.-Nos vemos en el festival-

-Te acompañamos- dijeron Black Star y Kid

...:::Afuera del complejo:::…

-Mierda si hubiera sabido que se me olvidaría el regalo de mi mamá jamás hubiera saltado de mi cuarto sin antes revisarlo uff ya estoy llegando- tratando de escalar hacia la ventana

-Oi… Maka…- dijo Soul tratando de llamar la atención de su técnico –Que digo mas bien debería ser Loca te diste cuenta que todavía andas con pijamas- pero le puso más atención fue el anillo la mano de su técnico lo cual hizo que este solo abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Para crees que subo?- pregunto la rubia muy enojada.

-Olvidaste una caja que te dio tu mamá y sé que hasta ahora te diste cuenta sobre tu pijama- metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y darse paso por la multitud de chicos que de nuevo venían a proclamar a Maka con flores y regalos ya a lo lejos Soul grito -¡hay me cuentas quien gana!- poniendo histérica a la joven que estaba tratando de subir lo más rápido posible ya que se estaba formando una escalera de muchachos a la par de ella.

"maldito Soul como supo que se me olvido el regalo de mi mamá" ya dentro de su cuarto cerro las ventanas y las cortinas para que ninguno de los chicos la molestara y salió hacia su sala con la caja en brazos.

-Buenos días Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki llevándole el desayuno a la mesa –Ven a comer o si no tu Kami no nos lo perdonara- le sonreía amablemente la joven.

-Gracias no te hubieras molestado Tsubaki-chan- comenzó a comer.

-Maka espero que me perdones por lo que te voy hacer- dijo Liz mientras la amarraba contra la silla y amordazándola, en ese momento Patty le puso un pañuelo en la nariz con un liquido.

…:::Una hora después:::…

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba la técnico.

-Lo sentimos Maka es por tu bien, estamos en la casa de Tsubaki-chan para que no te molesten tus novios- le dijo la mayor de las Thompson.

-Pero que todas andan en yukatas- mientras miraba los hermosísimos trajes de sus amigas.

-Esto, nos lo regalo tu mamá - dijo Chrona, quien se mostraba en un traje morado con unas mariposas lilas.

-Por fin no estaremos iguales, a gracias a las chamanes ¡yupi!- Patty le daba los cinco a su hermana mayor. Patty estaba usando un yukata con el dibujo de una jirafa en la parte de abajo y manchas cafés en un fondo amarillento en la de arriba y el de su hermana era un rosado pastel con flores fucsias.

-No creen que nos pasamos un poco- se acerco la espada ninja con un traje azul con abanicos negros que se encontraba apenada por lo sucedido.

-me duele la cabeza que paso- dijo la victima

-jajaja te trajimos en la bolsa de la basura para que los muchachos no nos siguieran- dijo la mas risueña

-Patty busca el yukata de Maka que ahora la vamos a cambiar, también dale una aspirina y como te dije antes no toques las tijeras-

-nee-chan esta caja es muy profunda- dijo muy risueña.

-Mientras no toques nada filoso estamos a salvo- le respondió su hermana.

-¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo?-dijo aun mas enojada la técnico de guadaña. "Esta frecuencia es nueva"-Hay alguien más con ustedes-

-No crees que es muy triste que tu mamá haya vuelto solo por tu cumpleaños y que ni le hayas dicho gracias- dijo una voz muy rasposa.

-oh no, lo ha hecho, Tsubaki, Chrona mejor no vamos esto se puede poner feo. Maka no te preocupes solo es Patty no te va matar ~eso espero~- dijo en tono preocupado Liz.

-aaaaaaaaaahh!!!- se escuchaba varios gritos saliendo de la habitación.

-No hay de qué preocuparse solo esperemos si interferimos nos mata- les dijo felizmente la pistola.

…:::En la Mansión de Kid:::…

-¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos?- reprocho Black Star.

-Pues yo no cuestionaría la autoridad de Kami-sensei- dijo Soul burlándose. –Pero si me voy a vestir- entrando al baño.

*pip* *piiip * *pip*pip*pip* -se escucha un extraño sonido en eso el peli azul salió corriendo.

-Blaaaack Staaaar ¿estás aquí? Yuju lindo donde estas- dijo una voz algo conocida –Que estúpida cosa me trajo a la casa Kid- tirando al suelo una extraña caja con pantalla y luces- maldito radar funciona! Funciona!! FUNCIONA!!!- destruyendo el aparatito.

-Etto… Tamiko ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto la guadaña con algo de temor.

-Vine por mi novio- dijo muy decidida la arma.

-NOVIO! Yo nunca te eh dicho que soy tu novio- dijo Black Star saliendo de uno de los jarrones.

-jaja te hice salir, te hice salir jajaja- parecía una niña hasta que cambio su mirada-Bueno Black Star vayámonos ya, como miro ya tienes tu yukata que malo yo te lo quería poner- lo digo con una voz muy seductora que hasta el propio Death the Kid se sonrojo.

-Bueno ya es hora de ir al Shibusen- dijo Kid.

Fueron caminando o más bien cargados en el caso de Black Star.

…:::En la sala de Tsubaki:::…

-¿Maka ya estas lista? Patty han tardado mucho ya son las ocho de la noche- dijo Liz tocando la puerta.

-Sal ya- salió Patty con las tijeras aun en una mano y sacando a Maka con tal fuerza que se dio contra la puerta y cayo inconsciente.

-………Pa…at…Patty!!! Que hiciste!- gritaron Tsubaki y Liz, Chrona solo parecía asustada.

-No les gusta el estilo wa-lolita?- dijo con su voz macabra mientras examinaba la obra y le arrebataban las tijeras, Patty cambio de nuevo a su estado natural.

-¡Pero no tenias que córtale tanto!- al ver el yukata de antes ahora era en un traje negro con líneas rojas en las mangas y falda con vuelo blancos que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un obi rojo y medias del mismo color.

-Qué? Que paso?- Maka ya se estaba despertando. –¿Que tengo puestooo?!?-

-Tsubaki, Chrona sáquenla!- grito a todo pulmón Liz poniendo llave a cada puerta que encontraba para después meter la llave en el escote de su traje.

-Nooo!!! Por favor Patty te comprare dulces- le ofreció llorando.

-nopo Maka-chan se mira bien y si lloras mas te tendremos que maquillar- moviendo el dedo en señal negativa.

-AAAaauxilio!!!- se escuchaban los gritos en toda la ciudad.

…:::En el Shibusen:::…

-Entra ya maldita sea- empujándola entre todas.

-Ya vino mi amada- grito Aldo pero cuando entro Maka, todas las personas ahí reunidas se quedaron en silencio viéndola impactados. Ella no lo negó ni un segundo salió corriendo en dirección a los patios del Shibusen. –Esto es un sueño muy bello- mientras le salía una catarata de sangre por la nariz.

-¿Esa era Maka?- se dijo así mismo Soul que solo podía abrir y cerrar los ojos. Se quedo congelado unos segundos hasta que salió del recinto sin hacer escándalo. Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

-Sí que se ven bien- se acercaban a las muchachas algunos chicos, de un momento a otro alguien jalo del brazo a Chrona para su sorpresa no era menos que Kid.

-Totalmente simétrico- mirando el traje de la chica, levanto su vista hacia el rostro de ella y cambio la sonrisa de su rostro por una cara de horror, jalo arrebato las tijeras de la mano de Liz la cual se le había olvidado dejar en la casa. Voltio a ver de nuevo hacia la pelivioleta entrecerrando los ojos le corto unos mechones de su cabello (_la enfermedad mental del chico se había duplicado_). –Perfecta, eres perfe…-un golpe en la mandíbula por parte de Liz interrumpió lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Kid? Lo siento mucho Chrona- disculpándose por la ineptitud de su técnico.

-No pasa nada solo fue cabello volverá a crecer, creo que podre lidiar con eso- mostrando su más ferviente sonrisa.

-Quéééééééé?- pegaron un grito todos mientras se agachaban esperando el apocalipsis dos sucesos extraños en un día era suficiente.

…:::En los patios del Shibusen:::…

-Maldita Patty, más escotado y corto no podría estar- mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra –gracias a Dios había dejado mi chaqueta aquí- comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que al fin se dio cuenta que estaba perdida. –Mierda esto es diferente en la noche creo que iré hacia la derecha- comenzó a caminar hasta el momento que cayó exhausta.

-Oi…- una voz la hizo voltear –Creo que ya no se puede encontrar un lugar tranquilo-

-oh, Harvar-kun lo siento mucho ahora me voy no sabía que llegue a propiedad privada- le respondió en tono sarcástico.

-Te perdiste ¿no? Si eso pasó por qué no tratas de ir hacia el este quizás encuentre el camino hacia la ciudad- dijo con cierta frialdad.

-Gracias- se levanto, estaba a punto de partir pero el césped húmedo impidió su partida al hacerla caer cuando Harvar la agarro en el aire. –gomene- la sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por él. Sin hacer mayor caso se separo de el y agradecio el gesto.

-Oye ¿tienes novio?-

-¿Qué? no ¿por qué la pregunta?- el le señalo el anillo -esto pense que era un regalo ¿qué tiene que ver si tengo novio o no?

-Sabes que el Tabana es la fiesta de las estrellas, tiene una leyenda demasiado larga haci que te la resumire... los enamorados les dan un anillo a su amada y te haces llamar japonesa y no conoces tus costumbres-

Maka comenzo a reirse con nerviosismo -Bueno gracias por la explicación ahora solo tengo que buscar al culpable- y se encamino hacia su hogar.

Sin contar al chico de cabellos blancos que llevaba buscándola un buen rato, vio lo que acababa de suceder sin mayor cuento se regreso.-Maldita sea ¿que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado la tarjeta?- Ya al llegar al Shibusen vio que todos estaba afuera.

-¿Qué te habías hecho Soul? – Pregunto Black Star.

-Solo fui a ver como estaba Maka, pero ella estaba con Harvar demasiado felices en mi opinion aunque no escuche nada- su tono de voz era algo melancólico.

-HARVAR Y MAKA SON NOVIOS- grito el peliazul.

-NANI?!?- una multitud entera de personas se abalanzaron contra Soul y Black Star. Mientras que Soul trataba de matar al peliazul por su brutalidad.

* * *

_proximo cap. la wicca Ostara. El silencio, el odio y ¿un puma?_


End file.
